Diary
by Angel'sbabyblue
Summary: diary, it's a book that contained everything happened to the owner. first is Wanya's diary


Hiya there~ XD

Ummm, I know that I'm not updated 'Daa!' yet…

Well, because of the broken HD, I still hope that the data can be saved…

So, I just write another story for a while…

I tried to write in another style,

Well, hope all of you like it…

-

Summary: diary, it's a book that contained everything happened to the owner.

**-**

**Diary**

**-**

-Chapter 1-

Wanya

-

Dear diary,

Today was a nice day. Everything just like the usual, I prepared toast bread and scramble egg with a sausage for breakfast. Master Kanata and Miss Miyu had gone to the school while Ruu-chama fell asleep again after drink his milk.

It's hot, so today was a perfect day to do some laundry… I put Ruu-chama in our room and I started to do the laundry. I go to Master Kanata and Miss Miyu's room to pick their dirty clothes. Then I bring them to the bathroom and put them in the washing machine and adding the soap. When I turn on the washing machine, I heard Ruu-chama's voice and a voice of a door slammed.

Hastily I wash my hand and sprinted to the room to find that Ruu-chama wasn't there!! I'm really panicked. Then I heard a voice from the front room. I run there and I was surprised to find there's Master Kanata.

I asked him, why he's so early from school and where is Miss Miyu. He said that their teachers were out for something urgent so all of the students were sent home from school earlier. Then he asked me, what is for lunch. Then I told him that I not yet make some, because I was planning to do the laundry and when I just get started… Oh my, that's reminds me… I lost Ruu-chama!!! I mean, he gone!!!! Agh, I got panicked now.

What kind of sitter pet I am???? How can I lose Ruu-chama?????????? How can I tell Master Kanata that I lost Ruu-chama? What'll he say?? When I fall deep in my thought, Master Kanata calling my name, then he asked me if I was listening to what he was saying and he also asked me what happened. I said nothing, and that I must continue doing the laundry… he looked at me weirdly, but say nothing when I excuse myself.

I told Master Kanata that I'll continue doing the laundry but the fact that Ruu-chama was gone makes me can't do anything, included the laundry. After I excuse myself, I hide myself right after I turned at the corner of the wall. I spied Master Kanata from there. He still standing there watched my shadow gone with a worried look on his face. I feel guilty to makes him worried like that. Well, it can't help…

After a while Master Kanata goes to his room. Then I turn around and go to my room (and Ruu-chama's room). To do that I must sneak through Master Kanata and Miyu's room… My heart pounding hard as I sneak in front of Master Kanata's room, I walked as slowly as I could, but suddenly the door opened. Egh… I'm really surprised by that. I stun where I'm standing while Master Kanata observed me, I sweat dropped as well.

Once again he asked me what happened because I'm acting strange. My face becomes pale… how to answer it? Then suddenly Master Kanata breaks the silent, he said that he will go out for lunch, so I don't need to prepare the lunch… well, since I'm not prepare yet. I think Master Kanata suspicious about me. You know, he had sharp eyes. Ugh I hope he's not figured it yet. I must found Ruu-chama before Master Kanata figured that I lost him…

I sent Master Kanata at the front door. Right after Master Kanata gone out, I dashed to my room and start searching any clue for Ruu-chama. I found nothing, there isn't anything strange, the room was still like when I left Ruu-chama sleep there before… then I go to the dinning room and find nothing too. Ugh… I become more and more frustrated. Oh my, what should I do if Ruu-chama were really gone? If he really gone I think I can't live anymore… How can I face Master Kanata, Miss Miyu and the most things Ruu-chama's parent…?

Then I decided to pursue Ruu-chama. Maybe he was just being outside. I disguised myself into a young father then I ran towards the street. I ran and ran to the park near Saionji temple. I searched the park for everywhere. There are so many children, but there's no Ruu-chama. Then I continue searching for Ruu-chama, next I searched him at the toy store. I think that if Ruu-chama was going out, so maybe he would go to the toy store. But it's negative as well…

Next I search for Ruu-chama in the convenience store. Since I usually take Ruu-chama here for some shopping, I thought that he might be here, but there's no clue for him. Sigh I really didn't know where to search again… when I realize the sun was already set. Oh no, it would be bad if I not go home quickly… so I decided to go home no matter what'll happened when I told master Kanata and Miss Miyu about what happened, sigh… there's no choice I guess…

I opened the front door and said 'tadaima' . As soon as I entered the Saionji temple, Miss Miyu called for me. She asked me, where I have been?? She said that the house was in mess when she got home… the washing machine was blow out bubbles and the house was full of bubbles. Oh, it's my bad. It seems that I forgot to turn off the washing machine when I go out. While Miss Miyu scolded me, Master Kanata calls us for dinner. Then Miss Miyu instructs me to wash my hands and go to the dinning room for Dinner.

Oh my, how to explain to them what happened right now?? Since I'm not budging even an inch Miss Miyu and Master Kanata turn their head to me. Then Miss Miyu asked me, what happened? Did I overdo? Master Kanata also asked me what happened… oh they are such a good person. And what did I do? I lied to them, I'm not telling a truth… I feel really guilty this that time… my tears burst out. They seem a little surprised for a sudden cried.

Then I told them that Ruu-chama was gone. They were in silent at once. Oh no it's really bad. I explained to them that it was my fault but I already search him for everywhere possible. But I'm not found him. Then suddenly I realized something really bad might happened. Oh no does he being kidnapped? I don't want to believe it, but it's possible to happen. When I told them this possibility they were shivering.

I can understand their feeling. If there's really happened, oh my what we gonna do?? Then I told them that I will search for Ruu-chama once again, maybe he just wondering at the yard… just before I turn around and go out for searching, they laugh hard. It's shocked me. Why did they laugh when something urgent like this happened?? I asked them, but they still laugh and laugh. They even laugh and sit on the floor. It's really makes me confuse.

'daa!' I heard Ruu-chama's voice from the dinning room. Did it's just my imagination? But, fortunately it was not only my imagination, Ruu-chama flew towards me. Miss Miyu stands up and still laughing tells me that I got a wrong idea. Ruu-chama was not gone. She said that since she was go home earlier from school and had so much time, she decided to bring Ruu-chama walked to the mall. Then I found myself numb. Then Master Kanata said that he already told me that. It seems that I was the one who not listening to him. Then Miss Miyu takes Ruu-chama from me and once again instructs me to wash my hand before get some dinner. Then Miss Miyu and Master Kanata entered the dinning room still laughing…

Well, it's been a tired day. But I really relieved that nothing bad happened to Ruu-chama. Yeah… at least I learned one thing from today that we must tell another about anything, even if it's a bad one. So a misunderstanding like this won't happen anymore…

DD/MM/YY

Wanya

* * *

That's it. it's not good I think…

It's horrible? Please tell me what are you thinking?

Oh and please stay tune, I think you already notice that it's not complete yet and it's just a Chapter 1 :)

So, stay tune 'kay…

Ja, for now~ ^^


End file.
